Don Siempre
Name: Don Siempre de Esforzarse y del Castillo *'Occupation:' Viceroy of San Larion *'Status:' Resides on San Larion *'Background: '''A minor noble who was implicated by associating with a conspirator of a failed assassination attempt on the Sector Lord. Several days after the attempt, past statements made by Siempre were interpreted as a declaration of support to the assassins. Though the evidence was at best circumstantial and presented to the Sector Lord by his rivals, the Sector Lord, having sustained grievous injury, was in no mood for a slow and methodical investigation, although there have been claims that the medical anesthetics he was on significantly impaired his judgment. Not even performing a mock trial, the sentence of exile to San Larion was handed to him. The Sector Lord at least showed a pretense to the order to colonize the world by handing over a jade tablet with his authority contained therein - the traditional if not archaic way of authorizing him to act in his stead. He would colonize San Larion or die trying. Fortunately, Don Siempre was given 3 months to gather whatever men and resources he needed to make the attempt. The noble and merchant classes who traditionally were the ones who financed such efforts declined since they did not wish to tempt the wrath of the Sector Lord. Nevertheless, nobles who were either foolish or too far from the line of succession saw this as an opportunity. Even pooling all of their men and material, it was not enough. Thus the Adeptus Ministorum was persuaded to join. Initially, colonization efforts went smoothly, as the wooden spears and bows wielded by the natives were little match to lasguns and gunships. Large tracts of land were conquered, distributed and occupied. However, divisions among the Imperials soon bought any rapid gains in territory came to a halt. Nobles concentrated on their own newly conquered lands rather protecting the colony as a whole. The Ministorum had their own internal squabbles as the Iron Monks, Eagle Bearers and White Preachers clashed on how to go about converting the natives. A compromise agreement resulted in dividing Ministorum conquered lands between the three and ruling as they see fit. With Imperial interest divided, native human and xeno tribes had an easier time launching raids against Imperial territories, it did not help that such attacks against a conquered province was greeted with glee by their neighbors eager to increase their land. The Viceroy has maintained a semblance of unity and kept the colony alive through creating several alliances with less short-sighted nobles and successfully defeating several raids in Imperial territory at the cost of resources hard to replace. *'Recent history:'' The Viceroy is currently fuming after a failed campaign against the native xeno tribes and their native human allies due to a lack of men. He is also pondering over the possibility of using the reform movement for his own ends. Finally bringing the nobility and Ministorum to heel would be worth accepting some of the demands of the reformists such as considering Imperials other than nobles and priest as actual citizens with some rights, though the thought of stepping aside for a democratically elected head of government has bought tears of laughter to his eye. *'Motivation: Personal power, Refusal to die on San Larion, Spite, Desire to transform the colony to a fully Imperial world. *'Affiliation:' Sector Deus Nobility *'''Assets: '''Personal guard, allied nobles and their men and resources.